Volta às Aulas
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Fics do Projeto Relâmpago Volta às Aulas da seção DG do fórum 6v, do ano de 2010.
1. Aquele Imbecil

**Aquele Imbecil**

_Mialle_

Era apenas uma criança segurando a mão de sua mãe, olhando fascinada enquanto Ron e aquele garoto de cabelos bagunçados entravam no trem, estava um pouco triste, afinal, gostaria de ir também, mas sua mãe prometeu que no ano seguinte sua carta chegaria e mesmo que ainda não estivesse conformada, parou de reclamar.  
>Viu um garoto loiro de rosto comprido se despedindo dos pais, todos eles pareciam muito esnobes, ele tinha olhos cinzentos muito bonitos, muito claros, mas não parecia das pessoas mais simpáticas que Ginny veria. Naquela época não sabia o que o pai daquele menino lhe causaria, não sabia o que o próprio menino lhe causaria quando não fosse mais tão menino assim, mas ainda segurava a mão de sua mãe e acenava para os gêmeos.<br>O menino loiro beijou a mãe no rosto e sorriu para o pai, ele entrou no trem e Ginny não o veria mais até saber que aquele rapaz loiro era o 'imbecil do Draco Malfoy, daquela família de idiotas'. Ela só pensou nessa primeira vez que o viu quando ele se tornou 'aquele imbecil do Malfoy que está namorando a Ginny'.


	2. Bittersweet

******Bittersweet**

_Diana Prallon_

Ele sabia que não a veria quando voltou para o colégio. Depois do acontecido na Mansão Malfoy, eles deviam tê-la escondido em algum lugar, para que ficasse em segurança. Por um lado, isso o fazia se sentir aliviado - ela não estaria nem perto da batalha que sem dúvida se aproximava - e por outro seu desejo egoísta a queria de volta, para alegrar seus dias, toda vida parecia fluir daqueles cabelos flamejantes, e voltar a Hogwarts sem ela não tinha o mesmo sabor.

(Mesmo assim, procurou-a na plataforma e no Salão Principal, com uma ponta de esperança de que não a tivesse perdido. Pobre rapaz.)


	3. Draco  Segundo Ano

**Draco - Segundo Ano**

_Mialle_

Era o seu segundo ano, entraria pro time de quadribol da Slytherin, esperava vencer o Campeonato das Casas e talvez conseguir expulsar Harry Potter e seus amigos de Hogwarts, gostaria que todos o achassem melhor que Potter, melhor que qualquer um daqueles griffyndors, tiraria notas melhores, seria melhor. Deixaria seu pai orgulhoso do filho que havia criado para ser um líder. Não podia admitir que perdesse para aquele menino de testa rachada.  
>Acenou para os pais do trem enquanto seus olhos seguiam aquela menina Weasley, fã de Potter. O quê, por Merlin, ela via nele? Por qual motivo ela o admirava tanto? Ele nem mesmo era bonito, nem era inteligente, ou genial, era apenas um menino pequeno de óculos e uma marca horrível na testa. O trem começou a se afastar. Não ouviu quando sua mãe pediu que se comportasse e ficasse longe de problemas e de sangue-ruins.<br>Passou pelo vagão onde a menina ruiva estava sentada, escrevendo num caderno, uma espécie de diário. Teve a impressão de já ter visto aquele livro no escritório de seu pai, mas achou uma idéia ridícula e continuou andando. Aquela menina nem mesmo valia sua preciosa atenção.


	4. Educação Física

******Educação Física**

_Mialle_

Ele era o melhor de sua área, os diplomas que tinha formavam sua parede, não deixando espaço para dúvidas de suas capacidades. O nome Malfoy abriu muitas portas durante sua vida, abriu Princeton, Havard, Columbia e tantas outras universidades. Mas foi o seu nome que o condenou também. Seu pai não queria um filho filosofo, um acadêmico sem estômago para política. Não. Seu pai queria um político ativo, um futuro Primeiro-Ministro capaz de mudar o mundo. Depois de uma briga digna de poemas épicos e tragédias gregas, Draco se viu com uma mala na mão e uma vontade absurda de fugir. Como um bom inglês em sua fase de revolta ele deixou Londres para trás, em busca da paz e tranqüilidade de uma cidadezinha pacata do interior. Rapidamente o dinheiro que guardou acabou e Draco se viu forçado a pedir emprego.  
>Então, lá estava ele, o melhor de sua área, acompanhando uma diretora gordinha e baixa por corredores apertados e salas minúsculas. Seria o professor de Inglês de adolescentes desinteressados do menor colégio do condado. A professora de Artes era uma loira insana, olhos enormes e vidrados, vestida como uma hippie dos Anos 70. O professor de Biologia era um cara alto, nariz longo, que gaguejava e parecia nervoso com tudo. Em resumo, o corpo docente daquele colégio deixava muito a desejar.<br>A unica exceção, e que exceção, era a treinadora de Educação Física. Ele a conheceu primeiro de longe, ensinando garotas desengonçadas como jogar futebol sujo e violento. Os cabelos ruivos e suas roupas estavam sujos de lama, mas sua energia e animação a tornava uma visão incrível. Seu corpo moldado por anos de exercício físico deveria ser modelo para estátuas gregas em busca da perfeição da figura humana.  
>Ele levou uma bolada no rosto, metaforicamente e literalmente. O galo na testa a trouxe correndo para onde estavam. Sem um pingo de arrependimento ou muita delicadeza, ela se apresentou e pediu para que da próxima vez ficassem longe do campo. Draco apenas pediu o nome dela.<br>Gina Weasley.  
>Foi amor à primeira porrada, pode-se dizer.<p> 


	5. Drowning Dry

******Drowning Dry**  
><em>Diana Prallon<em>

Ele acenou educadamente para todos e voltou-se novamente para sua família. Ginny engoliu um suspiro, pois achava que não tinha direito sequer a suspirar. Fizera sua escolha, e não podia se arrepender dela enquanto via James cheio de animação para embarcar no trem de Hogwarts, Lily ansiosa porque logo seria sua vez e Al já parecendo confortavel com o brasão em sua capa.

Mas seus olhos teimavam em relancear na direção dos Malfoy, e sabia que ele a via com o canto dos olhos. Tinha certeza que escolhera certo, casara com o homem que era o marido perfeito, um pai dedicado, um companheiro leal, com quem sempre poderia contar. Sua vida era estável e havia suavidade em sua alegria, que era mais do que poderia ter esperado, vinte anos atrás.

Não saberia dizer porque sentia aquela falta de Draco, porque pensava tanto no que poderia ter sido sabendo que jamais teria escolhido diferente, porque lembrava tanto dos poucos momentos que tinham passado juntos. Talvez sentisse falta só de sua companhia, ou de suas tiradas sarcásticas, da voz propositalmente arrastada, da juventude desesperadamente desesperançosa dos dois, que tinha se esvaido há tanto tempo.

Harry a pegou pela mão, e estavam indo embora. Só lhe restava esperar pela próxima volta às aulas, pelo próximo embarque, pelos próximos olhares sem razão ou conseqüência.


	6. De Volta

******De volta**  
><strong>Adriana Swan<strong>

Draco fechou o malão e sentou na cama olhando para o mesmo como se tivesse acabado de se fechar lá dentro. Era hora de voltar a Hogwarts.

As últimas lembranças que guardava na escola não eram as melhores. Fogo, correria, gritos e Alvo Dumbledore caindo da torre de Astronomia.

A torre de Astronomia.

Era estranho para o garoto pensar que vivera tão bons momentos ali (alguns com Pansy, outros com outras) e agora o lugar tivesse sido gravado em sua mente como o portal para o fim da vida. Sim, pois qualquer vida que tivera antes ficou parada lá no alto olhando o velho diretor cair enquanto seu corpo, desprovido de qualquer vestígio "draconiano" corria para longe de suas esperanças.

Porque ele voltaria a Hogwarts?

Uma leve idéia suicida passou por sua mente, mas ele tratou de à afastar. Pensou nas aulas chatas e sem sentido, nos Comensais da Morte que agora seriam professores, pensou nas pessoas trancafiadas no porão de sua casa e que finalmente se afastaria daquele covil em que a mansão havia se tornado.

E pensou em Ginny Weasley.

Merlin, porque ele pensou na Weasley? Ele não já tinha problemas o suficiente? Ele não já tinha ódio e mágoa, guerra e sangue, erros o suficiente?

Mas Hogwarts tinha Ginny Weasley.

Ele deu um suspiro deixando o próprio corpo se jogar sobre a cama, seus olhos perdidos no teto sem o ver. Tinha coisa demais para se preocupar ultimamente. Tinha coisas demais na mente.

Seria bom se afastar de tudo.

Seria bom se aproximar da Weasley uma vez mais.


	7. Something in Her Eyes

**Something in Her Eyes**

_Mialle_

Ela parecia mais bonita, os cabelos ruivos jogados sobre os ombros enquanto ela lia alguma revista desinteressante. Muita gente comentava sobre a beleza de Ginny Weasley e Draco nem lembrava direito como ela era, mas era óbvio que não se parecia mais como no passado.  
>Riu de si por estar espionando uma Weasley pelo Expresso Hogwarts, mas era notável que os cabelos vermelhos chamavam a atenção dos outros caras da escola. Ela tinha aquele jeito displicente que obviamente atrairia quase todos os tipos de Hogwarts. Não era excepcionalmente bonita como Fleur Delacour era, nem como Cho Chang, mas tinha alguma coisa ali. Alguma coisa naquele jeito de se mover, no jeito de olhar, de falar. Era como se os olhos dela chamassem um desafio que qualquer um facilmente aceitaria.<br>Aquela era Ginny Weasley em seu quinto ano.


	8. Sob a Tapeçaria

**Sob a tapeçaria**

_Dione Kurmaier  
><em> 

O olhos castanhos encontraram os cinzentos em meio aquela bagunça que era quando os estudantes se levantavam nas mesas no Salão Principal. Ele piscou para ela e saiu andando pelo caminho que ela tanto conhecia. Ela correu na direção oposta, e pegou um atalho atrás de uma tapeçaria. Quando ela saiu do outro lado, no corredor úmido e escuro, quase que inutilizado do enorme castelo, se viu prensada na parede por um corpo esguio enquanto os lábios dele tocavam os seus com força e avidez. Ela correspondeu com a mesma vontade, e quando finalmente se separaram, arfando, ela disse enquanto ele pressionava a testa na parede de pedra fria.

- Eu também senti saudades, Malfoy. - Eles então gargalharam e se beijaram novamente.


	9. The Red Braid

**The red Braid**

_Narcisa Le Fay_

Draco odiava a volta às aulas: não pelos futuros trabalhos ou pelas provas que viriam – tudo isso ele aquentava e, em certo ponto, entendia o motivo.  
>Draco não gostava da confusão, do tumulto e do barulho que envolvia a volta às aulas. Tanto na estação, quanto na entrada de Hogwarts, tudo era barulho demais, gente demais e desnecessário demais. É sempre impossível notar alguma coisa além da confusão. Só existe o tumulto e Draco odiava sentir parte de um tumulto.<br>Era como se ele não fosse importante.  
>Por isso Draco gostava de pensar que, mesmo no tumulto, ele se destacava. De fato, não havia razão para pensar diferente.<br>Era que nem a menina de cabelos vermelhos.  
>Draco não sabia quem ela era, não sabia o ano, nem o nome. Apenas sabia que ela tinha cabelos ruivos brilhantes e destacava-se no tumulto do encontro dos alunos.<br>Não pelo rosto, não pelo porte – que Draco pode perceber desde o começo era bem ruim – ou pelas curvas do corpo. Ela destacava-se pelos cabelos.  
>Parecia que todos abriam o caminho para ela passar. Não porque ela era uma Malfoy, mas por ela ser ela. Por ela não ser mais uma no tumulto.<br>Draco, às vezes, gostaria de saber quem era ela. Porém, no fim, ele sabia que o máximo de importância que ela teria seria lembrá-lo, durante um momento de desespero, que ele não era mais um na multidão.


	10. The Good Looking Theory

**The Good looking theory**

_Narcisa Le Fay_

Ginny odiava a primeira semana de aula: parecia que tudo o que ela tinha descansado em três meses não era suficiente para o excesso de trabalho concentrado nessa época . Aparentemente, os professores queriam castigar todos os alunos pelo período de descanso.

Ela sentia que era impossível alguém manter-se feliz e bem disposto depois da primeira semana de aula.

Isso é, qualquer um que não fosse Draco Malfoy. O slytherin tinha a incrível capacidade de manter a boa aparência durante todo o período letivo – inclusive durante a primeira semana. Sempre bem arrumado, penteado e com um porte que só os Malfoys tinham. De fato, ele não parecia nem ao menos cansado por ter de acordar cedo e carregar pilhas de livros para cima e para baixo.

Malfoy parecia debochar daqueles que não conseguiam manter a boa aparência durante a primeira semana – de fato, ele o fazia; mais de uma vez, Ginny o ouviu criticando a aparência dos alunos.

Malfoy era um idiota que apenas sabia manter a boa aparência; era um objeto de estudos, algo que intriga apenas por uma característica – que deveria ser imperceptível – e apenas isso.

Malfoy não era nada além de algo que não funcionava de acordo com a regra da primeira semana de aula.


End file.
